The Lion
by Maxism
Summary: She's kicked off the property when she's seven and returns nine years later at the request of the very person that exiled her, Akito.
1. Leaving and Returning

**The Lion**

By: Yuki's Twin2

Isabelle: Hi everyone!

Yuki: Are you hyper or something?

Isabelle: No, why?

Yuki: Because you're bouncing off the walls

YT2: No I'm not the twin, Isabelle is. My name is Cass.

Kyo: Where's Tohru.

Everyone: Sweatdrops

Cass: Attempts to cover the muffled thumps coming from the closet

Kyo: Cass, is Tohru in the closet?

Cass: Closet, what closet? I don't see a Closet.

Isabelle: Me either, I don't see a closet, what are you talking about Kyo?

Cass: Moves away from the bed and sits at the computer. I'm gonna write, so please someone keep Aya out of the room.

Kyo: looks in closet and finds aya, quickly slams closet door.

Tohru: Wakes up from nap, and finds herself buried under Cass's dirty clothes.

Cass: I told you she wasn't in the closet Watches Tohru curl up on the window ledge and fall back asleep. Now everyone shut up. MINION, DISCLAIMER!

Minion: Yes ma'am. Cass does not own Fruit Baskets, or any related Character. She does on the other hand own Isabelle.

Chapter 1: Leaving and returning

Isabelle was only seven. Her whole body shook as she went into see Akito.

"Yes Akito?" She asked, bowing. She kneeled on the floor waiting for Akito to tell her why she was called in the middle of the rainy night to see him.

"You will leave the Sohma compound tonight and not look back, ever." A voice said from the dark.

"But why Akito?" Isabelle asked, her voice only slightly betraying her hurt.

"You dare question your god, insolent little girl?" Akito said, emerging from the dark.

"I'm sorry Akito."

"Well if you must know," Akito said in a mocking tone. "It's because you are Yuki's twin and he shows you more affection and attention than he does me. If you leave then he'll have no choice but to pay attention to me." Akito sounded like a greedy, bratty child. "Now then, Hatori will take you to gather your things. You have only ten minutes."

"Yes Akito." Isabelle said as Hatori walked out of the darkness and takes her gently by the elbow. He led her back to the house where she stayed with her two brothers. Yuki and Aayame sat nervously at the table.

"'Belle," Yuki began.

"What did he say?" Aya cut him off.

"I-I ha-hav-have t-t-to l-le-leave." She stuttered through huge gasping sobs.

"WHY?" Yuki shouted.

"Because I'm your twin." She said between sobs. She began packing her few things. "Don't worry. I have friends waiting on the other side." She lied. She wrapped her arms around Yuki. "Don't worry about this cub. I'm a lion I can survive on my own." She pulled on her backpack and left. Through the rain you couldn't make out the tears.

Nine Years Later

Yuki, Kyo, Shigure, and Tohru were about to sit down to dinner when a knock sounded on the door.

"I'll get it." Yuki said. As he got up to answer the door, his mind wasn't on who would be at the door, instead it was on his twin sister, whom he hadn't seen in nine years today. He answered the door.

"Hey Rat." Isabelle said, looking almost the same as she had the day that she left, except for the hair cut, the height, and the luggage. Yuki just stared in shock.

"ISABELLE!" He hollered excitedly when he got his voice back.

"Gonna let me in or not?"

"Yes." Yuki said, stepping aside and allowing Isabelle to go inside. He ushered her into the dining room after she toed off her shoes. He looked as though Christmas had come early. Shigure and Kyo looked as if they were staring at a ghost. Tohru looked excited at having a female house guest. Isabelle settled down between Yuki and Shigure with the grace only a lion could possess. She gave her brother and Shigure a quick hug and kicked Kyo under the table. Kyo scowled at her and she gave him a killer look. Tohru sat down across from Yuki and beamed at Isabelle.

"So what relation do you have to the Sohma's?" Tohru asked innocently.

"My full name is Isabelle Sohma. I'm the fourteenth cursed member of this family. And I'm Yuki's twin sister." Isabelle answered, looking oddly in Shigure's direction. "Are you chanting 'high school girls' again, 'Gure"

"Maybe." Isabelle socked him and went back to eating her dinner.

"'Belle, what brings you back to the Sohma Clan." Kyo asked as Shigure struggled to sit up. Instead of responding she shot a glance at Tohru, then Yuki. He got the hint and ushered Tohru out, saying that some family time was in order (after all she doesn't know about the fiasco nine years ago).

When he got back she pulled an envelope out of her bag. "I got this in the mail three or four weeks back." Isabelle said, handing it to Yuki to read.

He opened the letter and began reading it aloud.

"_Dear Isabelle,_

_I will allow you to rejoin the family. I know it's been almost nine years, but I need your help. Come home. You may stay at Shigure's with Yuki, Kyo, and their house maid, the idiot girl, Tohru._

_Sincerely,_

_Akito."_ Yuki looked angry when he read that Akito called Tohru an idiot.

"I called him from the airport and made an appointment for tomorrow morning. Nii-san is going to pick me up and take me, then I'm going to spend the day with him." She chuckled softly. "Don't worry about this cub. I'm a lion, I can survive on my own." She repeated the last words she'd said to him. He shot her a half-grin. "Now, then, ON that note, I'm off to bed. Nii-san is picking me up at seven." She smiled weakly at her brother before trudging upstairs. She met Tohru at the top, and Tohru showed her to a room.

"Are you one of the Zodiac members?" Tohru asked.

"Something like that." Isabelle answered tiredly. She closed the door and flopped down on the bed. She winced as she landed on the bruises. She quickly stood, knowing she had things to do before bed. She started with stripping out of her Vol-Com shirt.

Tohru went back downstairs. She heard part of a conversation going on between Yuki and Kyo. She went into the kitchen and decided to mind her own business.

"Where do you think she's been for the last nine years?" Yuki asked.

"Judging from her clothes, I'd say America. But why would she be there?" Kyo asked, pondering aloud.

"Who knows. But she shows up after nine years and tells us she has plans that don't include us? Yuki said, almost angrily.

"So," Kyo said, "She'll probably go live with Aayame."

"You're right, those two have always gotten along best. Now then, I'm going to bed." Yuki got up and headed upstairs. As he passed Isabelle's room, he heard soft crying. Without thinking he opened the door. She looked up surprised. He could see the tear streaks. He looked at what her hands were doing. She was wrapping bandages around her torso. But she hadn't gotten far enough down to hid the bruises. He quickly closed the door. "Isabelle…" His voice sounded pained.

**TBC…**

Isabelle: Why do I have to be the one to get abused? whines

Cass: Because it wouldn't be interesting otherwise. focuses intently on her notebook.

Yuki: hiding somewhere, crying at the sight of his abused sister.

Cass: I KNOW! invites over two non-Sohma friends. One girl one boy. mwahahahaha. Maybe if I turn you into animals you'll all shut up.

Everyone: Sweatdrops

Rebecca: Why am I here?

Zeek: Me too.

Cass: silently points to game system

Rebecca & Zeek: pounce on game system and start playing some random game or other


	2. What Happened?

**The Lion**

By: Yuki's Twin2

Isabelle: Hi everyone. _Bouncing off walls again._

Yuki: _sighs and Sweatdrops_

Cass. Hi again. _Looks Around. _ As you can see the normal craziness. And since I like craziness…_allows Aaya out of the closet._

Yuki, Kyo, and Isabelle: _Sweatdrops_

Tohru: _Wakes up_

Cass: _Opens bedroom door and admits Shigure. _I love Craziness. Anyway, on with the story, Minion Disclaimer._ Joins Zeek and Becca on game system_

Minion: Yes ma'am, Cass does not own fruits basket, but she does own the random characters that make an appearance

_Chapter 2: What happened?_

Isabelle closed her eyes to stop the flood of tears that threatened to fall.

"Isabelle, what happened to you?" Yuki asked, looking thoroughly concerned.

"I should start at the beginning. But I'm exhausted. The written accounts are locked up in the small safe in my suitcase. I'll give you the condensed version and you can read the whole of the story when I get back from Akito's the day after tomorrow." Isabelle said. "Can I get some help, please" She said gesturing to the unfinished bandaging. Yuki nodded and stepped forward to help. "Nine years ago, two hours after I was kicked off Sohma property, Shigure pursued me three miles into the city. I was looking for somewhere to get out of the rain. He said that there were people waiting in New York for me and then gave some money and a plane ticket. Inside the small wallet was a small note that said I was to write monthly reports on how my life was.

"I stayed in a seedy motel less than a half-mile from the airport. The next morning I caught my flight to New York with no problems. Once in New York it took me only a couple of minutes to see a nice older woman holding a small 'Sohma' sign. I walked cautiously over to her and she took me to an orphanage not too far away. I made friends my age quickly and easily. They seemed to accept even me, with my tawny colored hair that nearly fell to the floor and my strange colored eyes. It seemed like they were protecting me. Within three months I was adopted by a couple that couldn't have a baby of their own and I was the youngest of the lot and exactly what they were looking for. They were Japanese, and the nicest people I'd ever met. For two years we lived in peace. Nothing bad had happened, or seemed like it would. Then 'mom' got pregnant. She changed completely. She would have her own child, and I was an unwanted person. I became their slave, I did everything possible to please them and none of it worked. Mariko, my supposed mother, began to beat on me everyday. I went to school with hidden bruises sometimes unable to even walk upright. About a year before I received the letter from Akito, Omi, my dad, died in a car accident. Mariko seemed determined to beat me to death. She'd get drunk and beat me until neither of us could stand, then she'd collapse in her chair in front of the television and pass out. Only then did Joanna come to my aide. After I received the letter from Akito I stole from Mariko so I had a suitcase, clothes, a proper haircut, and a ticket home. As soon as I landed I called Akito and set up an appointment for tomorrow. I'd had to walk here from the airport. I had three broken ribs and extensive bruising from the beating I'd got just two hours before I left for the airport.

"And the sad part was, was that they'd watch me when I wrote the monthly reports, and if I rote nothing but good things, I'd get a really nasty beating. But Joanna, dear sweat Joanna, tried to help me every way possible. I'm going to send her a plane ticket to come here. But I need to earn the money first." Her entire torso was bandaged. She turned to look at Yuki, who was crying so hard that his entire body was shaking. "Yuki…" She said softly. "I'm fine. Now out so I can rest. In the morning I'm going to need help rebandaging this." Yuki looked up at her. He looked so much like a little kid that she went into mother mode. She threw on her nightgown and sat down on the bed. She sat with him until he stopped crying and fell asleep. She fell asleep minutes later, lying next to him, their hands clasped together between them.

**TBC…**

Cass: Hmmm…..

Kyo: _pretending to gag_

Tohru: Oh, how cute.

Zeek and Becca: _look up_ huh.


	3. Meeting With Akito

**The Lion**

By Yuki's Twin2

Cass: _Has had ice cream, coffee, doughnuts, and cookies._ Wheee. _Is riding a roller coaster._

Isabelle: _still sleeping_

Yuki: _watching Belle sleeping_

Kyo: _Has disappeared_

Tohru: _Is reading something or other_

Becca: _Has taken over back-up computer_

Zeek: _Has taken over arcade room_

_Chapter 2: Meeting with Akito_.

The next morning Isabelle and Yuki rewrapped her torso.

"What's this?" Yuki asked running his hand over the small cross-shaped scar on the middle of her chest.

"Mariko, in the beginning of the last year, thought that I was the devil incarnate. There are four. Each one is the same size. The up-down is a half-inch and the side to side part is a quarter inch long. They're all the same size." She pointed out a small scar on the palm of her hand. "When I was five, Akito made his mark. This scar is an 'A'" She held up the other palm to show a small _Y._ "I never wanted to forget you. Akito had me put a small 'A' on the sole of your foot as well." She showed him his sole and sure enough there was a small _A_. "There's an 'I' on the other foot." She proffered her wrist. "When I was about twelve I did these." There were numerous scars from suicide attempts.

"What are YOU doing here?" Kyo yelled interrupting the question that Yuki was about to ask.

"I guess that's my ride." She said cheerily. She slipped a backpack on. It contained a binder full of stories, the true events of the last nine years and her overnight things. "Hatori will want me to stay over for examinations." She had reasoned with Yuki. She bound down the stairs with Yuki skulking behind her. "Nii-san!' She said, cheerily bounding down the stairs and giving Aaya a hug.

"Shigure, you sure you don't want to come?" Aaya asked. Shigure thought it over a moment.

"Fine I'll come." Shigure said. The three of them piled into the car waiting outside.

Tohru and Yuki watched them leave. "How does she fit into the Zodiac?" Tohru asked.

"She is the lion. According to part of the legend, the part everyone has forgotten, the lion was the most treasured of all God's creatures before the race. She was the law keeper; she helped maintain peace throughout God's land. After the race she continued to keep the peace even though God seemed to have forgotten her." Yuki said before leaving for his 'secret' base. (A/N: Anyone realize that the lion and the mouse are brother and sister?)

Isabelle's short tawny-colored hair felt heavy, and her orange-gold eyes were already watering with guilt and pain. It was nearing one in the afternoon, the time when she was told to go to Akito's private quarters. Shigure, Hatori, and Aaya were following her to Akito's private quarters. Shigure and Hatori had read the reports; Aaya was there to protect his baby sister.

Isabelle knocked lightly on the door and waited until she heard Akito call for her to come in. Her stockinged feet barely whispered against the hard wood floor as she stepped through the door and walked to the center of the room. She kneeled, bowing her head, her hands clasped lightly in her lap. The three older men, surprisingly, followed her lead.

"You're supposed to protect the 12shi from outsiders, the way the lion of legend kept peace. Where were you when Tohru, the idiot girl, showed up? In New York, laughing it up." Akito said from the dark.

"Akito, I'm sorry for not being here, I'm sorry for living." Isabelle said sadly. "But my life was hell. Hatori has brought with him the true events of what aspired in New Yor-" She was cut off when a hand flew out of the dark directly in front of her and slapped her.

"The only way I will forgive you for leaving and hurting Yuki is with punishment. I'm in a generous mood. So you shall only spend two weekends in Yuki's special room." Isabelle looked sick. "I see you remember the room I speak of."

"You monster you act-" She was cut off when a fist struck her bruised stomach leaving her gasping for air.

"Excuse me." Akito said walking out of the darkness and kicking her. "But the only monster in this family is that idiot cat Kyo. Do you understand me?" He said, grabbing her hair and forcing her to look at him.

"Yes Akito." She said, gasping for air, tears running down her cheeks.

"Good. Now get out of my sight." He said flinging her by her hair against the wall and kicking her again before leaving.

Still crying she stood and staggered out the door. She walked three feet before passing out. There was a poof and in place of Isabelle lay a half-grown lion cub.

"Poor Belle." Aaya sighed.

"Belle, it's only one-thirty. Do you want to go see Momiji?" Hatori asked before looking up. He too sighed. He carefully picked her up. HE noticed on fore-leg looked broken and there were bandages with her clothing. "Will one of you two please grab up her clothes. There's food in the kitchen if you're hungry." He cautiously transferred Belle to a bed in his 'work' room. He realized there was nothing he could do for her in her transformed state. He carefully covered her up and went to fetch Momiji. "Momiji." Hatori said, knocking on Momiji's bedroom door.

"Yes Hatori?" Momiji asked opening the door.

"Isabelle's home." Hatori said.

"Belle's home!" Momiji did a little happy dance. "Is she okay?" He asked knowing that she must have had to seen Akito.

"She's been to see Akito, looks like she's got some broken bones, and she's so tired she transformed three feet from Akito's quarters. But other than that she's fine." Hatori said.

"Okay. I'll go tell Haru, Kisa, and Hiro. And the others. Rin included.

"Okay."

Momiji took off. He quickly told everyone that she was back. Rin smiled, a rare occasion for her. They all took off back for Hatori's together. When they arrived she was awake and dressed and being submitted to small tests and examinations. Hatori was checking to make sure she was okay.

"How about I meet all of you in the kitchen when Hatori has decided that he's done with examinations. And would someone please call my brother and tell him that I'm fine and I'll tell him about the punishment later." She smiled warmly at everyone.

"Okay Belle." Momiji responded and led everyone back to the kitchen where Aaya and Shigure were sharing a sandwich.

**TBC…**

Cass: Yay! Done with chapter 3.

Yuki: Not fair, she got hurt again.

Belle: Shrugs gently


	4. Sohma House and 1st day of School

**The Lion**

By Yuki's Twin2

Cass: Okay guys Chapter 4 and on is kinda iffy, I don't have any notebook paper so I'm typing this and posting it without any hardcopy.

Belle: It's okay. It happens

Rain: yup it happens.

Belle: Where is everyone?

Cass: Locked up somewhere.

_Chapter 4: Sohma House and 1st day of School_

"Hatori are you done?" Belle asked impatiently. She was getting her arm put in a cast.

"No." Hatori said, just as impatiently, she'd asked that question thirteen times since Momiji had left. About twenty minutes later Hatori claimed he was finished until she broke another bone. She had four cracked ribs and two completely broken ones and her left arm was broken in two places. She had a black eye and a ton of other bruises, mostly on her stomach and chest.

"Thank God, or rather thank the Holy God." She said, remembering that Akito was the supposed 12shi god. This caused Hatori to chuckle. She practically ran out of the room and into the kitchen. Everyone was sitting around the table. In between Momiji and Kisa there was an empty spot and in between Aaya and Shigure there was an empty spot. Belle made a beeline to sit next to Momiji. Hatori, who had entered behind her, sighed when he saw that he would have to sit between Aaya and Shigure. "Hi Kisa. You probably don't remember me. You were only three when I left. And so were you Hiro." Belle said quietly to the two kids sitting on her right side. Momiji and Haru were sitting between her and the end of the table. At the end of the table sat Rin. Across the table sat the three eldest and at the far end sat Hiro. "Hello Rin. Still having trouble standing on your own?" Rin nodded mutely. "Don't worry, in a couple more years you'll be able to stand just fine." Rin smiled shyly at her. "So let's see. Sitting at this table is the ram, the tiger, the rabbit, the snake, the dog, the horse, the ox, and the lion. Hmmm, looks like we're missing the rooster (I'd prefer if he was permanently missing), my brother the rat (looks more like a mouse to me), and the cat (poor guy). Haru, it's been a while, still got that crush on Yuki?" Belle asked. Haru looked at her mutely for a minute before silently nodding. "And my dear Momiji. How has things been for you, you were six when I left and your mom's memories had just been erased. Anything new with her?" Belle asked, knowing full well about Momo.

"Mom had a second child. Her name is Momo."

"That's a pretty name, she's probably a pretty child, I'm sorry that you can't ever know her." Momiji nodded, looking close to tears. Belle hugged him tightly. "Aaya, how goes the bridging of the gap between you and Yuki?" She asked, not letting go of Momiji, who was now sobbing.

"Not too well, he's not very responsive." Aaya said.

"How goes the writing Shigure?" Belle asked coldly.

"Why do you have to be so cold?" Shigure asked.

"Because I know you'll be reporting this to Akito." Belle said, if at all possible, colder still.

"The writing is fine."

"How goes your practice Hatori?" Belle asked really warmly.

"Most of my time is spent on Akito, but other than that everything is perfectly fine.

"Momiji dear, lets go make everyone some lunch." Belle said to Momiji, who had finally stopped crying. He nodded. She stood up and took him by the hand and the two of them left for the kitchen. After a while they could smell something cooking. Not too long after that, Isabelle came out carrying bowls in her good hand and Momiji followed carrying a bowl of miso soup. They all ate the hot soup carefully. That night Shigure and Aayame slept in the guest bed together, Hatori locked himself in his office, just in case, and Momiji and Belle fell asleep on Momiji bed curled around each other.

The Next Morning

Belle was the first to wake. She carefully unraveled herself from around Momiji and looked at the clock. It was five in the morning on a Monday. Hmm, Momiji had to get up in about an hour and half to go to school. Maybe she'd catch a ride with Hatori to take the entrance exam. Sounded like a plan. She might just do that.

She grabbed her backpack and threw on the pale pink dress that she'd packed. Along with the white trench coat that went everywhere with her. She slipped into the kitchen and made herself breakfast. By the time she was rinsing out her dishes everyone else was waking up. It was about six-thirty. Hatori had joined her at six. Momiji was the first to straggle in. But Aaya and Shigure still weren't up by the time the three of them left and headed off for the school.

"Okay Isabelle. Just take the test quick and they'll find a homeroom and class schedule for you." Hatori said while they were sitting in the office. Isabelle took the test in record time and the principle graded it right there. (A/N: I don't really know how this works, so please bear with me in this section.)

"You're definitely below your age group." The principle said looking at her slightly sternly.

"I know sir, I was held back when I was twelve."

"Ok, well then-" The principle began.

"Sir, I would appreciate it if you would please put me in with my cousins Hatsuharu and Momiji Sohma. It would help to feel more at home." Isabelle said, lightly cutting the principle off.

"Of course, of course." The principle looked at her for a second. "That means you're Yuki Sohma's cousin?" He asked. Isabelle laughed.

"No sir, not his cousin. I'm Yuki Sohma's twin sister."

"Oh. Well, let me get Momiji Sohma's class schedule and you can use that as yours." The principle said chuckling. He went and printed Momiji's schedule. Then sat down at his own computer and started typing a bunch of stuff and printed another sheet and handed it to her. Just show this to all your teachers and they'll give you books and I've put a note on there to seat you in between Momiji and Hatsuharu." The principle said. "You'll need to get a uniform for tomorrow, for now you're street clothes will have to do."

"Thank you sir." Isabelle said, standing up and leaving. She smiled at Hatori and headed off for her first period class.

Throughout the day she showed the slip to her teachers and they sat her where indicated and gave her books. At lunch she sat with Tohru, Hana, Uo, Yuki, Kyo, Momiji, and Haru. Laughing at the fact that two of the three non-Sohmas had no idea what the five Sohmas were talking about. At the end of the day she asked Hatori to take her up to get uniforms.

She got the traditional girls uniform with the skirt that fell between Tohru's and Hana's.

"Thank you Hatori." Isabelle said sweetly, getting out of the car with her backpack and uniforms.

"Hey Isabelle, come on, Tohru has to leave for work soon and she's made us dinner." Yuki hollered from the door. Isabelle hurried in and Yuki showed her upstairs into a room that Yuki and Tohru had made into Isabelle's. She dropped her stuff on the bed and raced back downstairs for dinner. After Tohru left Shigure was going on about missing his delicate flower and while Isabelle was in the middle of her homework. Isabelle just stood up, picked Shigure up and pitched him out of his own house. Sat back down and finished her homework. She went to bed a half-hour before Tohru got home.

**TBC…**

Cass: No rough draft or nothing. Longest chapter yet I think. Well I hope you enjoy. Good night. Oh yeah, before I forget, my couples are Yuki/Haru Kyo/Tohru and Isabelle/ Momiji. For those of you that haven't caught on. _Lays down on bed and goes to sleep._


	5. Summary and Eating Disorder

**The Lion**

By: Yuki's Twin2

Cass: Hot tired, water. _Passes out_

Isabelle: _grumbles sleepily _Is it time for school?

Cass: No its Saturday.

Isabelle: _Bolts into a sitting position. _That means I have to see Akito.

Cass: _looks at Yuki, who is fighting laughter._ Yes

Isabelle: _In one fluid motion jumps off bed and is in the closet getting dressed._

Cass: Anyway, I'm going to summarize three months and then continue with the fic.

Special Note: Kitty Kyon Lover: The last chapter was not cute. She got the shit beaten out of her and then passed out. The only cute part was my pairs in the after note.

_Chapter 5: Summary and eating disorder_

In the first month Belle found an after-school job running odd errands for Hatori or Aayame. In the second month she flew back to New York for a weekend and brought back her adopted baby sister Joanna. In the third month she broke four ribs, one foot, one leg, one finger, and an arm. She dislocated her shoulder and was stuck in a wheelchair for a week. She was never late to a class. She passed all of her classes with straight A's. By the end of the second week the whole school knew that she was going out with Momiji. By the end of the second month she got Yuki to go out with Haru. She found a way of getting Tohru and Kyo together. She spent all of her weekends at Hatori's 'visiting' with Akito (normally she came back from these 'visits' with something new broken). She only transformed seven times.

Yuki looked at his sister. She hadn't eaten anything major in four days. She'd eaten small snacks. Like a strawberry or something. No even Tohru's food, which she'd been raving over at the beginning of the week. She'd been called to Akito's at about the same day that she'd stopped eating. She'd lost several pounds in the last four days. When she transformed you could see her ribs.

Isabelle felt her brother and her sister's eyes on her. They were sitting in her bedroom. She was lying on the bed. It was the third time in the last two days that she'd passed out. They'd been discussing sending her off to a camp. She couldn't help it. Akito had told her that if she didn't lose weight by the time she had to see him again he'd do more than break one bone, he'd put her in a wheelchair, permanently.

"Isabelle. You need to eat honey." Joanna said, she'd been seriously worrying over her sister. Yuki glared briefly at Jo.

"She's right Belle. You need to eat."

"I can't" Belle said, sobbing. And she couldn't, even the thought of food made her gag. "Put me in some eating disorder camp or whatever." Yuki thought about it. Jo and Yuki nodded to each other.

"Because Momiji isn't eating either, we're sending you two to a camp that will keep you until you get over this, no visits to Akito. And we'll be able to visit on the weekends. It's about a half-hour drive out of town. Is that okay with you?" Yuki asked, trying not to cry along with his sister. Isabelle nodded.

"Is it okay with Momiji?" She gasped out between sobs. Jo answered with a quiet yes.

"Then you need to clean yourself up and go downstairs with Shigure and the other four." Jo said.

"Four?" Belle asked puzzled.

"Haru and Momiji are here." Yuki replied grinning.

Belle cleaned herself up quickly and ran down the stairs. She and Momiji twined themselves together on the large chair in the TV room, while everyone else settled down to dinner. They talked about going to the camp together, and watched a bunch of Anime. After dinner was over they helped Tohru clean the dishes. Belle waved goodbye to Haru and Momiji as they took off back towards the main Sohma house. "Good night everyone." Belle said, after she got out of the shower. She fell asleep with troubled dreams.

_**One Week Later**_

Momiji and Belle waved bye to everyone from the door to the cabin they were sharing with a brother/sister pair. They were living in a four bedroom two bedroom house. It had a large fridge that was always stocked with food.

"Hi my name is Jackie and this is my brother James. We're twins." The two of them both had shocking red hair, green eyes and tons of freckles. "For the most part we stay to ourselves. If you need something come and knock on one of our doors. If not then please leave us alone. There's a bulletin board just outside, everything you need to know is on that. Jackie said sourly. She showed them to their rooms and then stormed off to hers.

"How long are we here for?" Belle asked quietly.

"At least six months." Momiji said.

"I'm going to bed." Belle said, even though it was eleven in the morning. Momiji didn't question her just went into his bedroom and sighed.

**TBC…**

Cass: I just realized that I based Belle off one of my better friends.

Jo: Really.

Belle: Yes, and I'm based on Cass's moods.

Yuki: Wah! I just lost my sister!


	6. Month 1

**The Lion**

By Yuki's Twin2

Cass: Yay! I got notebook paper for my binder today. Does anyone know the Fruits Basket character birthdays? If so please post them in you review.

_Chapter 6: Month One (August27-September 30)_

_Isabelle's Diary (Her POV A/N: 308 days)_

Day 1: I fell asleep before I even unpacked. Jackie and James are both so cruel. It's like eleven at night. I woke up at about nine feeling dirty. So now I'm sitting in the bath writing in this stupid diary. I can hear Momiji looking for me. I should probably get out of the bath.

Day 4: I haven't been going to school. But I decided to go today. Get this I sit between Momiji Sohma and, wait for it, Draco Sohma. Apparently he's bulimic (no idea about the difference between anorexic and bulimic). Hatori is paying for his to be a permanent residence. He's staying in a house all his own. I practically screamed. I can't wait until Hatori gets here on Day 7.

Day 7: The first thing Hatori did when he saw me was hand me a letter from my best friend in New York, Nikki. It was dated from two months ago. I guess over-seas letters have a hard time. Oh, right you probably want to know what it says.

'Dear Belle,

I just heard recently that you're still alive and living in Japan with your true family. I'm so happy for you. But I miss you so much. Your mom bought a grave for you and put a casket in it, there was a funeral and everything. It was sooo sad. I stopped eating when I heard you were dead. I'm now 5'9" and I weigh approximately 93 pounds. Moms scared I'm going to die. We got in a car accident two months ago, that puts it at about the same time you disappeared. I was in a coma for two months afterwards fighting for my life. I'm stuck in a wheel chair. I'm also in-patient in a facility in New York. I hope to see you sometime soon.

Love,

Nikki.'

I somehow managed to talk Hatori into bringing Nikki out here and moving us into Draco's house. Oh and paying for Nikki. I drank until I passed out that night. I couldn't stand to think of one of the only two people I'd ever cared about while I was in New York to be hurt.

Day 11: We finally moved into Draco's. I get to paint his walls. It's so much fun here, even though we're stuck for 308 days. And my birthday is 12 days away. I'm going to be 18! Nikki doesn't get here until tomorrow sometime.

Day 12: Nikki got here at about eight this morning. She was in a wheel-chair, just like her letter said. We both cried and hugged each other, and cried some more. Then the three of us helped her unpack and showed her around our mini-town. We'd show her around the actual town on her birthday.

Day 17: The first real eventful thing happened today, Draco asked Nikki out! It was so cool. I'm helping her pick out a dress to wear to dinner and a movie with him. And it was the first time I was truly sober since Nikki arrived. I'm hoping that tonight I won't cry myself to sleep. Her dress, we found the perfect one, is a midnight blue made of a clingy blue materiel with gemstones sewed in every now and then causing it to look like the night sky. It was sleeveless, low-cut, and, if Nikki could stand, it would fall to the floor.

Day 21: Momiji, Joanna, Nikki, Draco, Hatori, Aayame, Shigure, Kisa, Hiro, Rin Haru, Kyo, Tohru, Uo, and Hana threw Yuki and me an early birthday party. So we both got gifts from everyone. It was so much fun. Everywhere I looked there were couples. Yuki and Haru were making out on the couch, Hiro and Kisa had retreated to the privacy of my bedroom, Draco and Nikki were sitting in her chair in the middle of the kitchen, Tori and Aaya had gotten married (twitch and sweat drop). I was pretty sure I saw Joanna and Rin holding hands. So Gure was the only one alone. Momiji had led me off to his room. I will not go into any details; I will tell you that I woke up an hour later curled comfortably beneath the covers in Momiji's arms.

Day 23: I got a pass to go to town for the day. I was bored and I had swiped Tori's card while he was busy making out with Aaya. I slipped into a tattoo shop and requested a custom piece for later that day. I grinned and flashed the drivers' license which proved that I had turned eighteen that day. I went back at about seven-thirty. I got a lion protecting a rat and a bunny, and a purple rose head on my upper left arm. Momiji is either going to be jealous or angry, I'm praying for the former. I picked up enough booze to last until I got back out here on Monday. See we had two passes to go into the small town, and next Monday is Nikki's birthday. The only exception to the two rule was a holiday.

Day 24: I got stone cold drunk last night. I had stumbled in at two in the morning; I have no idea where I was. I had passed out in the middle of the living room floor. I woke up at eleven in the morning, with a massive hangover and immediately reached for the booze. That's when I realized I was in my bed, courtesy of Momiji and Draco, and that all of my booze had been poured down the sink, again courtesy of Momiji. I figured I'd kill him later. For now I'd drink black coffee by the gallon. Oh how fun.

Day 30: I somehow made it through last week. I got the four of us out of class for the day and town passes. Nikki had asked at one point how we were going to pay for everything I had planned. I grinned and held up Tori's credit card. We all laughed evilly. Poor Aaya was all I could say later. We hit the tattoo shop, flashed our drivers' license. They had four artists in for the day, lucky us. We transferred Nikki out of her chair to have angel wings tattooed on her back and then she had a rose tattooed on the back of her hand (ow ow ow) with vines creeping up just past her elbow and her older sister's name, birth date, and death date worked in a clear spot on the vines. Momiji got the word _Belle_ tattooed in a rose on his left shoulder blade and a cartoon bunny with its head tilted comically to the side sitting on his right upper arm. I still think Draco got the coolest. He got dragon wings on his back and a small dragon sitting on the back of his hand (ow ow ow) with its tail wrapped around his wrist. Unfortunately Momiji wouldn't let any of us near the booze. Instead we went to Olive Garden and we all actually ate a full meal with dessert and everything. We all said Happy Birthday to Nikki and gave her a small gift. Draco gave her a gold promise ring with her name etched in cursive on the top, tiny diamonds marked the dots in the _i_'s. I gave her a small charm for her charm bracelet. Momiji gave her a pair of simple gold loop earrings. We were back to the house by the nine o'clock curfew.

Month 35: Yay! It's the end of Month 1. We made a cake and celebrated. All of us get out on June 30. And we will celebrate the end of every month until then.

**TBC…**

Belle's Gifts:

Everyone: Charm bracelet

Yuki: Rat charm

Kyo: Cat charm

Momiji: bunny charm and diamond earrings

Hatori: dragon charm and unofficial use of credit card

Aayame: snake charm

Kisa: tiger charm

Hiro: ram charm

Rin: Horse charm

Haru: ox charm

Shigure: dog charm

Kagura: Boar charm

Kureno had the nerve to send a rooster charm

Ritsu: monkey charm

Joanna: little sister charm

Nikki: best friend charm

Draco: bell charm

Tohru, Uo, and Hana: Gold necklace with a locket containing a picture of Momiji and Yuki.

Akito: Small journal

Cass: Please don't forget the birthday's if you know them.


	7. Month 2

**The Lion**

_Cass_:OMG! I'm sooooooooooooo sorry everyone!

_Yuki:_ We know dear.

_Kyo_: Yeah right. _Opens fridge and gets attacked by some food come alive._

_Cass: Sweatdrops._ I don't know what's in there. MINION!

_Minion:_ Yes mistress?

_Cass_: Go order four large pizzas.

_Minion_: Yes ma'am. _Leaves_

_Becca:_ And here we were thinking of leaving.

_Zeek: Wakes up, shrugs, and goes back to sleep._

_Cass:_ ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!!

**Chapter 7: Month Two (October 1-October 31)**

_Isabelle's diary_

Day 36: The party yesterday was fun. I have togo to group later today after church. IT's about One in the morning. They want me toell them all about being anorexic and why. I don't think so. Momiji believes that if we rat out akito, he'll comedown and kill us, so I don't think so. I can't believe I've been sober for so long! Well, I'm going back to bed before Momiji realizes that I'm up.

Day 41: This month started out fine, but then Akito called last night to talk to me. I hate him!!! I just want to yell and yell and yell. Down myself or something. He's the whole reason I'm in this stupid place! They've given me pills to calm me down, so I'm going to bed now. Group on Sunday, remind me please. Good-night.

Day 43: It's early eveining. I had to go to group in a wheelchair. I couldn't stand on my own this morning. Nobody is sure why, but I know. They overmedicated me, if this keeps up I'll transform and we'll give quite a few people a nasty scare. Nikki laughed when I requested a wheelchair. When I asked why, she said that we'd be the same in at least one thing. Draco spent the night in her room. Well, I'm going to have Momiji help me take a bath so, see ya later!

Day 47: I finally pulled out of my depression. Momiji dragged me to the movies to celebrate. We saw something, but I don't remember what. I should probably sutdy for my math test tomorrow. Jo sent me an e-mail.

_"Belle,_

_Hey! We miss you! We'll definitely be out this weekend! Hatori is pissed that Akito called you, we all kinda are, but Hatori actually lectured him, told him about how he's killing you and this, that, and the other. Well, Tohru made lasgna, so I'm going now._

_Love,_

_Jo!"_

Great now I want lasgna. I'm going in search of Momiji, maybe he'll make it for me.

Day 49: Jo's peering over my shoulder as I write this. Hi Everyone! sorry, she wrote that Anyways, Momiji baked a cake and made a really elaborate lunch for everyone. Took him all day to make and us 5 minutes to devour. Tohru came out this time, as did Jo, obviously. I love watching the doctors and Nurses scurry around trying to gifure out what to do when everyone gets here. Well, I'm going to go spentd time with my family.

Day 53: Wednesday. I hate Wednesdays. A car hit Tohru, Jo, Yuki, and Kyo on their way to school today. Haru was nearby and he called Hatori who picked them up. It's about 11, I've been getting hourly reports, didn't go to school today. Hatroi just called Yuki and kyo are both still in animal form and Tohru and Jo are beginning to try to move.

Day 54: 12:30 am- Yuki and kyo finally went back to their human forms, but they're still comatose. Momiji jsut talked me into going to bed so that's where I'm going now that my brother is out of critical condition.

Day 57: I broke down in group today and cried and talked aobut what happened to me. Momiji looks fearful. I called Hatori, he told me that Tohru, Jo, Yuki, and Kyo are doing good. They're well enough to go back to school tomorrow, which is cool. He'll intercept any messages for Akito and keep anyone from telling about my betrayl. I've cried myself into exhaustion, so good-night.

Day 61: I walked downstairs this afternoon when my pills wore off and found Hatori standing in the living room with Momiji. He was just coming to check on me, he said, even though visiting day is two days away. Whatever. He put me through the whole physical. Told me to quit somoking. I just grinned at him. Akito is mellowing out. I told him I'd believe it when I say it. After he left I went back to my bed.

Day 66: the four of us ditched school today. Last day of month 2 in this hellhole. I got wasted! Momiji is soo mad at me for doing so, too. It was sooo funny. We picked up a package from Aayame and found the makings for a party, so we set up the house and stuck a sign out front. It's around Midnight. Soon it will be the first day of Month 3. Well, I'm going back to the party!!!

TBC...

_Cass:_ Yay! Party!

_Minion:_ Pizza. _Walks in._

_Everyone: Attacks pizza and makes contented sighs while eating._

_Cass_: I'll try to update faster, promise!


End file.
